The Blue Goddess REWRITE
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: Honestly, the last thing she remembered was seeing Naraku's ugly mug before she was left spiraling through the old well. Everything happened so fast she was surprised she hadn't been used as ransom. Well, it had been nice until she met that perverted Pharaoh with multicolored hair and his freakishly possessive priest. Don't get her started on his Guardians. Seto x Kagome x Atem


**Summary: **Honestly, the last thing she remembered was seeing Naraku's ugly mug before she was left spiraling through the pits of the old well. Everything happened so fast that she was honestly surprised she hadn't been captured and used as ransom...Well, it had been nice until she met that perverted Pharaoh with multicolored hair and his freakishly possessive priest. Don't get her started on his Guardians – Kami, this was _some_ time-traval. **AU Kagome-Harem / Seto x Kagome x Atem**

Standard disclaimer applies. 

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Turn back the tides**

Inuyasha's forest burned brightly under the gaze of the full moon, miles upon miles of fire stretching all around her. The trees crackled and the soiled earth beneath her barely-covered feet began to blackened and turn to ash. Kagome could feel the intense heat radiating from the flames surrounding her, beads of sweat rolling down her tired face. It was marred with a heavy layer of dirt and blood; lacerations and bruises littering her entire body. Her vision was wary though, even as sleep began to invade her orbs.

But sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Your persistence is infuriating, _copy_." Her eyes burned at the feral look in the spidar-hanyou's eyes; uncouth fury, rage, and a glee of satisfaction. He was mad. Mad with revenge and his endless plot for the Shikon. "And I grow tired of these petty games!" His lips, pale white and pulled back into a snarl, seemed to be aimed at her; like he was cursing her existence.

Naraku had always stooped to such lengths to kill her and the 'Tachi, rid him of their 'pestering' – it was _**almost**_ surprising to see the expression he now held upon his flawless features: fear.

Complete and unadulterated fear shone clearly in his red eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she was slowly beginning to grow faint, Kagome would have stood back and giggled like the school girl she was. Unfortunately, she stood alone. Her only sense of comfort she had was the old well that faced her clothed back and the glowing pink jewel around her sweating neck.

"I'd say it was fun foiling your _'game'_," Her sarcastic remark seemed to fuel his rage, his human body growing into the monstrous body he housed beneath naked skin, "But you killed almost everyone I loved," The arrow between her fingers were soft as she held her bow taut, "So it's only right I end it with this..."

All the heart-ache and pain the Inutachi went through would not go in vain; she would kill Naraku if it was the last thing she did.

"You'll pay dearly for your insolence, _Kagome._" Her blue orbs narrowed at his biting words and a sense of adrenaline rushed through her veins the minute she poured the last bit of her reiki into her single arrow. _Not this time, __**Naraku**__. _

Her arrow sped through the air, parting the ever-growing sea of fire and shot straight into the spider-hanyou's heart, purifying his engorged body in a pink light. Bloody hands came up to shield her eyes, her bow and arrow falling by her feet as the area bathed in her pink reiki, shedding the night in bright light.

Naraku's strangled cries of anger pierced her ears and she was forced into a fetal position as a vortex of multicolored youkai began shooting out of his chest; as if escaping from the cages of his body. They swarmed the air and struggled to break free from the invisible chains binding them to the small human host. But they purified instantly the minute they parted the burning canopies of the surrounding forest. The force of it all weighed down heavily upon her small body, causing the air to become stuffy and thick with tension.

And sometime during it all, Kagome felt herself faint and lose consciousness. Her mind turned to mush and everything began to turn a deep black.

But the pain never ended.

**. **

**.**

**- 999 -**

**.**

**.**

The sun sat low in the sky as the remaining 'Tachi stood amongst the remains of the 'battlefield'. Sprouts of green shot out of the ground and the blacken trees of Inuyasha's forest seemed to be gaining back their color. A baby blue painted the clear sky and splotches of white clouds could be spotted here and there; it was a surprisingly nice day today.

"Are you sure you want to go Kagome? You know you could always stay here with us."

"Kagome-sama, are you quite sure you do not wish to stay? I'm sure _I'll_ enjoy your company mor—"

"Shut it! Lecherous monk!"

Kagome sigh wistfully as she managed a soft smile towards Sango and Miroku – their never-ending love-hate antic's would never cease to make her giggle. She would miss them oh-so-much.

The days had passed by very slowly in Fedual Japan; the bustling villagers rebuilding and repairing their torn village from the final battle that occurred in their midst.

"I'm sure Sango, I want to see my family again, their probably waiting for me right now. "

The miko hid her afflictions behind crinkled eyes, part of her truly content while the other half continued to scream her protest. Despite her attempts to hide her true feelings though, her two friends could see through her facade easily. But their lips wouldn't spill anything; enough heartbreak had been split by their hands alone. _With __**both**__ of them gone, it's not like she has anything to keep her here. _

Sango sighed as she struggled to fight back the tears that were forming at the brim of her eyes. She had promised herself she would not cry. _Too late for that now._

"Oh Kagome, I'll really miss you! Promise you won't forget me, okay?" The Tajiya couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around her friend and let out a fresh batch of tears.

"Of course I won't Sango! I won't forget either of you or anyone here for that matter!" Kagome wiped a lone tear that had managed to escape her eye and broke from the tight embrace she was in with Sango.

"We will miss you Kagome, as will Shippou. It is too bad he could not be here to see you off, I'm sure he would of begged you to stay." Miroku crinkled his eyes as a smile broke across his face, but that was soon gone when he felt Sango hit him over the head again.

"Stupid houshi…..don't mention his name! Kagome's still here!" Sango shot a glare down to Miroku – who was holding the top of his head and crying fake tears. She quickly looked over to Kagome and tried to smile sympathetically, despite what had just been said.

"It's alright Sango, I'm okay now. Even though Shippou is gone, I'll always have a piece of him with me. "

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered old piece of material. It was shaped like a square with the edges black and crisp to the touch. The color of it was a murky sea green with some sort of faded design on it.

For a second, Kagome could only stare at the material as she smiled fondly, images of her kit appearing in her head. His bright smiles had always brought joy to her face and made her feel a bit whole. While the lost had impacted her greatly, Kagome had placed it behind her. She would not weep over him. Instead, she would hold him near her heart and always remember the good times she had with him.

"Right well, no more tears. I'm going now, so you two take of each other okay? And I promise I'll keep the jewel safe. " Kagome inwardly shook away all of her scattered thoughts and shoved the material into her skirt pocket as she walked near the lip of the well.

"Kagome-chan! Wait! Before you go, please take this…." Before Kagome climbed onto the wells edge, Sango halted her and took off the large demon bone slung across her back. She held her weapon in her hands for a moment, looking down at it before looking up at a very shocked Kagome.

"S-sango, but that was your fathers! I can't take this, it's too much!" Kagome turned around and tried to shake the feeling of shock running through her veins. How could she take her friend's most precious weapon? It meant the world to the Tajiya, and yet the woman was _giving_ it to her.

"Nonsense. I want you to have it. I made a promise to Kohaku…." The Tajiya paused as she bit down on her lower lip, her eyes trailing from her weapon to Kagome, "I promised him that after Naraku is killed, I'd rebuild our village and live peacefully. No more fighting. " Sango put on a determined face as she handed Kagome her old weapon. She would have no regrets about her decision. None.

Kagome was reluctant to take the weapon into her hands, memories of her only female friend wielding it flashing through her eyes. This was the breaking point, the point where she would leave everything behind.

All of it.

Looking up, Kagome slung the weapon behind her, the strap pressing across her breasts and flat stomach as she looked over at her two friends with a slight smile.

"I promise I'll take good care of it, I'm sure my Jii-san will be happy to place it in our shrine. "

"Take care Kagome-sama."

"Don't forget us Kagome-chan, because we'll never forget you."

Giving them both a hug, Kagome waved at Sango and Miroku and jumped into the well for the very last time.

**. **

**.**

**- 999 -**

**.**

**.**

The familiar vortex of colors swarmed her vision instantaneously; pink, blue, and white dancing beautifully around her floating body. She felt at ease now, the soothing colors doing wonders to her muddled brain. Her eyes closed and she let herself relax as the well's magic continued surrounding her. It caressed her, wrapping around every inch of her body like it hadn't done before. Kagome felt completely light-headed. And the prospect of returning home tugged a smile upon her lips. Suddenly, her eyes shot open once she realized the colors of the well were turning a shade or two darker.

Something was wrong.

Black and purple entered her vision and her visage immediately stiffened at the dark magic that griped at her. Kagome subconsciously gripped at the Hiraikotsu across her back, readying herself for whatever fate awaited her within the well. _I feel like someone's here with me, watching me._ A sense of fear ebbed itself upon the pores of her skin and she found herself searching frantically for the source of the dark aura.

She spread her own aura out, trying as she might to pin point the person who seemed to be messing with the well's ancient magic. For some reason, the dark aura was everywhere and yet, it wasn't at the same time. _It's almost as if the well is __**protecting**__ me. _It didn't exactly make sense to her, but then again, she never understood why **she** was the jewel's protector. She furrowed her eyebrows and gasped sharply as a force pushed at her back suddenly, causing the scenery around her to pass like quick lightning. Her breath got caught in her throat and the sensation she was feeling welled up in her chest tightly.

Everything happened so fast that Kagome found herself landing on a hill of sand roughly, rolling down a second later due to her imbalance. Her blue orbs widen in surprise at the soft grains beneath her and she managed to sit up in her slight haze of things.

"What the?..." Her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly as she steadily pulled herself up from the soft sand. _Oh holy mother of all things good; what happened?! _"Damn it! Where am I?!"

Azure eyes turned to look around in all directions as her mind fought for a reasonable answer. But she couldn't come up with anything! There was sand…..and lots of it.

"This can't be happening to me….not now….."

The miko felt annoyance creep up on her, shaking her head and letting out a tired groan. Despite her attempts to calmly figure out where she was, the heat of the sun beat down on her which only raised her annoyance to new levels.

The last thing Kagome needed was to be dumped into a different country, a different _time_ – kami, Fedual Japan was _**enough**_. The final battle did things to her body **and** mind. But from all the sand she was seeing around her, she could only think that she was probably _far_ from **even** Japan.

_Oh yeah, this is just great...…__**fantastic**__. _She stood there for a while, standing on a sand dune with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Kagome was trying so hard to clear her mind and not think about how messed up it is that she got stranded in the middle of nowhere. _Amaterasu-sama, this desert is freaking hot!…_At that thought, Kagome shot her eyes open and snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh my Kami! Why didn't I think of that sooner?! Sand. Desert. Hot sun. I'M IN FREAKING EGYPT!" The miko clapped her hands in triumph at figuring out where she was, but her yelps of glee soon died out when realization _really _hit.

Her face deflated and her arms drooped down.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

_But then again, I could be in Turkey or any number of other countries. Even America! Souta mentioned some kind of canyon in Vas Vegas?_ _Whatever that is..._Biting her lower lip, Kagome sighed dejectedly and hung her head tiredly. Shit happened. She would just have to deal with it like she dealt with that centipede bitch who literally grabbed her and forced her down the well.

Kami knows how **that** ended.

"I'll just have to make the best of it...for now..."

**. **

**.**

**- 999 -**

**.**

**.**

The yellow messenger bag at her side hit against her thigh hard as beads of sweat trickled down her body. By now, half her school uniform was drenched in just her **sweat**. The other half was from the water she began pouring on her head since the damn desert was so _**fucking**_ hot.

"And I'm totally lost."

Kagome continued to trudge along through the hot desert, her feet dragging against the burning sand under her.

It was grueling hot.

It had only been a few minutes (she guessed) and already the dark-haired beauty was dying from heat exhaustion. Sure she had stopped once in a while to drink some water she had left in her yellow messenger bag, but she only had one more bottle left till she ran out. And with how long the desert seemed to be, the miko had a feeling she'd need every last drop of water she had left.

_Kami! Isn't there a single city or village near here?! Maybe an oasis? Or even a small tree?! Anything!_ Adjusting the strap of her Hirakotsu, Kagome hung her head again before opening and closing her eyes. The heat from the sun and sand was just too much for her. And no matter how many times she tried to keep herself from fainting, her eyes would become heavily lidded with sleep. Then she'd have to slap herself hard in order to stop her body from shutting down and going unconscious.

_I've got to get it together...this is nothing compared to what I've been through. _Stopping for a moment, Kagome had to slap her cheeks and clear her mind. She kept falling asleep. This desert was doing numbers on her stamina, testing her stability to just stay awake and not fall pray to the dangers that awaited her. Who knew what kind of creatures lurked this damned desert. And she did not want to be stuck out here alone at night. She knew from past experiences that the more threatening dangers came out at dark.

She slapped a hand over her bare forehead, having put up her hair ages ago due to the sticky sweat that collected behind her neck.

Five seconds later, and she began hearing distant shouts of screams echo from far away. It was distant, but very faint on her ears.

Kagome raised a black brow at that, her feet halting in their steps to hear for the scream again. When she could hear none, she shook her head and just thought she was probably hearing things. _Yeah, I'm finally going crazy now. _But then she heard it again. "Okay now I really must be going crazy…." Then another two screams sounded into the air.

Letting her eyes unconsciously drift up to the sky, Kagome noticed clouds of black smoke trailing up into the air. It stick out like a sore thumb and she subconsciously ran towards it, hoping that what she would find was indeed a nearby city. On the horizon, her sharp pools could make out the makings of a small...village.

_Oh great. _

A dreaded feeling pooled at the pit of her stomach as she quickened her pace, her brown loafers struggling against the heavy sand underfoot. She had that bad feeling again each time she came closer and closer to the village. It was like that...**dark aura** she felt during her traipse through the well. She let out a worried sigh, biting her lower lip in anticipation of nearing the village.

Perhaps parts of Egypt weren't as modernized as other parts? _I have a feeling this day won't end well._

**. **

**.**

**- 999 -**

**.**

**.**

The village was...strange.

As she walked along the dirt-covered streets, people were screaming and crying, running around in a hurried mess like mad people. It was completely chaotic, her eyes darting from women to children who were huddled in nearby homes and allies. The men seemed guarded and she could see a sense of suspicion in their eyes once they caught her staring for too long. Their clothing caught her eyes first though; short tunic for the men and children while the women wore a similar garb with a longer sleeve and hem.

Things were...odd...in a way. But it wasn't all too surprising to her. She could see the similarities this village had to Kaede's. _I really am very far from Japan...oh joy. _The only difference was the **culture** and the **country**. _Just relax and act normal, everything will be fine...I hope..._

Entrance into the village had been easy, a little _too_ easy. No one stopped her as she walked along the open path, passing by bricked homes that seemed to be carved from ancient stone. They were all lined against one another, some stood like two-story homes while others were simple homes with only a door and one window. Her eyes looked upon the villagers faces with a blank expression as some noticed her and others, who were too busy running towards a burning stone building, were wary of her.

It was expected that they'd be suspicious of her. A stranger coming into their small alcove hidden away in the middle of a desert. It was also expected that she couldn't understand a single word any of them said to her. _And so the fun starts...again._

Kagome kept getting pushed around, no one bothering to notice the strange pale-faced girl with long black hair. Turning her attention to the situation at hand, Kagome shoved her way through the crowd that had formed near the burning stone building and managed to get to the front. Her eyes looked up towards one of the windows where she could see a tall male with dirty-blonde hair and dark skin; carrying what seemed to be a girl in his arms.

"Jono!"

Through the cries and screams of the villagers around her, she turned her attention to the male at her right who shouted some sort of name. By the way he shouted it, and the look of fear in his eyes as the blonde male nearly fell due to the crumbling debris, Kagome guessed they were close friends. His dark brown hair stood stiff upon his head, spiking forward in an arrow-like pose. And by the Kami, he was tall. Extremely tall. Kagome estimated he was about six feet, give or take a few inches. _Puts Sesshoumaru to shame. And he's a Daiyoukai._

Her thoughts were immediately thwarted the minute she noticed the male flee from her side, rushing toward the blazing door only meters in front of them. _He's not planning on going in there, is he?! _A sense of dread welled up inside her at the thought and she found herself wanting to suddenly stop him.

"Wait!"Out of reflex, her hand darted out to grip his wrist, blue meeting dark brown. "You can't go in there," He was confused by her foreign language, his brows narrowing as he actually noticed the stranger that had been standing next to him. "Just...stay here!" Her lips moved in the strangest way and Tristan honestly did not know what he was doing standing there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

But by the time he realized he'd been staring too long, the girl with the beautiful azure eyes was gone and disappeared through the burning doorway. Fear gripped at his heart and he took an involuntary step forward, debating on whether to rush in after her or not.

A part of him wondered who she was, while the other part couldn't help but think that she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

And somehow, he worried for her safety – the girl with the mysterious blue eyes.

Without a second thought, Tristan found himself moving forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review people. Tell me what you think. Reviews = smiles = Inspiration = faster updates.


End file.
